


The Manual

by hikarufly



Series: After Twelve Stories [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Futuristic Kamasutra, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds a very interesting book with "visual adult content", and wants to try some position out. How to convince the Doctor? Talking about an experiment of course. </p><p>Oops I did it again: I picture 9, 12 and Clara together. I am not used, or better I am getting used to Explicit content, it is not my favourite but I hope it is at least interesting and enjoyable. English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manual

Clara entered the TARDIS and greeted the Doctor as usual. He asked of Danny as if it was a necessary evil to do it, and she politely gave him a few words about him, the maximum amount of information he could possibly care for or tolerate.

They had their adventure, saved people and possibly planets and got back to the control room without a scratch. She decided to have a look at the books on the mezzanine, as the Doctor was brooding over his chalkboard, compulsively writing formulas with numbers and symbols all over the place. She took a volume with a very uninteresting, plain binding and sat on his armchair, starting to read. She was puzzled at first, then with pinky cheeks, she put on a very naughty smile and dived into it with great interest.

After a very long silence, broken only by the sound of the chalk on the board, the Doctor looked at her and seemed extremely embarrassed. He ran to her and took the book away from her hands.

«Hey! I was actually reading!» she protested. He looked at the page she had got to and closed it with a thud.

«Reading is not the word for this book, and you know it.» he simply said, moving to get the book back to the shelf. Clara followed him.

«It's not only pictures... the written parts are very interesting...» she said, with an unmistakable tone. He stopped and tried to put it back but she took it out again.

«Oh please Doctor. It's in your library, I can't understand while you should feel so awkward about it.» she protested, with a more gentle smile.

«If human beings are so obsessed with mating it's not my fault. I was given this by a lady in the 51st century and has stayed here untouched since then.» he explained.

«It was not as dusty as other books...» she noted.

«That is because I keep this shelf tidy.» he replied.

Clara laughed out loud.

«You? Tidy? Oh, please. Admit it, Doctor. You like to look at dirty pictures and read dirty books.» she exclaimed, crossing her arm in her best bossy way. He blushed.

«There is nothing wrong about it. You're not hurting anyone, apart probably your own sensibility.» she said, more sweetly. He was so adorable when he was so embarrassed.

«I was... curious. You humans seem really pestered about sex, so I read it. You can call it a futuristic kamasutra. For research, mainly.» he justified himself and relaxed a little.

«Mainly...» she repeated, thougthfully. «You Gallifreyan look a lot like us... don't you have sex like us?» she asked then, in a very plain and “scientific” tone. She brought the conversation on a more comfortable level for him.

«We don't need sex to procreate. We have the “looms” that create life out of our biological heritage. But some of us are created with mating processes, like you. My parents did. I did, for some of my own children.»

Clara thought about this answer. She wanted to ask him about his family, about wives and husbands, and children too, but she already saw something too sad behind his eyes. Plus, that book was very saucy so she was thinking about some of those positions and how to replicate them... her fantasies had been awakened and teased.

«You never tried something out of that book? For research, of course.» she asked, as if she was asking about trying on a new dress or starting an experiment.

«Not for research.» he replied, and his face was a bit more mad and his expression definitely mischievous, and his tone of voice certainly lower. She felt a strong shiver down her spine, and she was not cold.

«Would you try something out of it now?» Clara said, trying not to sound too keen.

«It depends... there is a chapter I was interested in, to check on time and strength resistance.» he explained, as he was indeed talking about an experiment. He found the page and showed it to her.

«You'd need two people with you, to try those.» she stated, her voice a bit unsteady.

«Yes, I would.» he declared, looking straight at her and making her knees a bit shaky.

«I was wondering... » she said, as the silence was starting to get heavy for her «You have two hearts... there is something else that comes in pairs?»

He frowned.

«What do you mean?»

She looked at him as if she could not believe he was not really understanding.

«Any different double body parts?» she added.

His frowning got more intense.

«Don't be silly, Clara. It is hard enough as it is to keep everything tight and tidy in here.» he said, almost blushing. She looked at his crotch and thought that he was definitely right, and that she was really curious to check was was inside on in a freer situation.

«But, to be precise, two hearts can pump more blood than humans, and faster.» he added, in a plain, scientific tone. She was starting to get restless. “Prove it, you silly sexy idiot” she thought.

«Why don't we start this experiment now?» she said, fiddling with her hair on her nape. He knew body language but was, as ever, interested by the E word itself.

«What are you suggesting, Clara?» the Doctor asked, closing the book but keeping the mark with his finger.

«To check time and strength resistance, after finding a third element.» she simply said, trying to keep a neutral tone. “Come on, I know you want it, you can try and be as detached and unearthly as ever, but deep down...”

«If you are suggesting PE, forget it.» he said, pointing a finger at her, as a warning.

«I didn't suggest him. And apparently you wish to try the first part of the chapter, two male and one female, I reckon.»

He couldn't deny it now. In his reply, he had expressed his interest and will to start.

«One female human, two Time Lords.» the Doctor said, as listing the ingredients for a recipe «four positions, no time limits, only checking the human variable: blood pressure, breath, sweat and so on.»

Clara was stunned: he was really suggesting a threesome with one of his species. “Oh this must be Christmas” she thought. Four position: she was already dying for it, and couldn't wait to start.

«And who would be this other Time Lord?» she asked. «Last time I checked, you didn't know where your planet was, and you seemed a very pompous, frigid sort of people.»

The Doctor thought about it, and was now so absorbed by the idea of scientific experiment that was not taking into account sexual pleasure or indeed making love with Clara – though, of course, it was a not so hidden desire of his. In his mind, at least.

«There is only one way for it: we must find another me.» he replied, after a little “eureka” reaction «We won't cross any important event in my time line and as it has happened before, the past incarnation we will encounter will have little or no chance to remember whatever we could do.»

Clara's eyes almost sparkled.

«I have my favourites.» she said, with a smile.

«Really?» he asked, interrupting his mental selection of his past selves.

«Oh don't worry, you're one of those.» she reassured him.

«One of those?» he exclaimed, outraged.

«What about Eleven?» she asked.

«No way. We could not get anything out of him, I was so clumsy.» he replied.

«Ten? You were skinny enough to match the fierce eyebrows guy you are now.» she suggested.

«Too romantic, too sentimental. One little thought of Rose and he would be useless.» he ruled him out.

«Look who's talking...» she whispered.

«What?»

«Nothing. Nine?» Clara was starting to get impatient.

The Doctor had a second thought about it and nodded.

«Right, let's go and get him.»

 

\---

 

Clara could not truly believe it: all her kinkiest dreams were about to take form.

They had found Nine on his own, in the days before Rose found him in the basement of the mall she was working in. He recognized her: wasn't she that lovely, flirty maid that had helped him escape the police at the Boston tea party?

They did not explain too much, except that that grey guy was a later version of himself, and after a little exchange of brooding, grumpy, testosterone-filled discussions, they convinced Nine to follow them into the TARDIS.

«Isn't it too... cold? I like my Coral theme more.» he said, in his strong, Northern accent. Clara smiled even more wildly now.

«Low lights are more romantic...» Clara whispered, in the same accent. The smiles and looks they exchanged were promising. Twelve, as Clara labelled him now to avoid confusion, didn't seem to happy about that chemistry.

«Let me do the talking.» said Clara before her Doctor could speak out.

Clara took Nine to the other corner of the control platform.

«I must be honest with you... this started in a very weird way, but I can't put my mind out of it. I found a book, here, in the library...» she started to explain.

«You found the 51st century Kamasutra, didn't you?» he asked, with a naughty smile. Clara almost blushed.

«This lady gave it to me... American, I was different then. But I believe you know about regeneration now.» Nine explained «I must have given her the wrong impression, you know.»

«How did you know...?» Clara asked.

He was the one to look a bit guilty.

«I am younger than him.» Nine said, pointing at Twelve, brooding over the book. «and a bit telepathic. I couldn't help it, I didn't browse your thoughts.» he specified.

«So... I don't have to explain to you about the “experiment”?» she whispered.

«Well, you have a thing for him. For me. That is quite obvious.» he replied. «I don't know why I'm here, but it seems I can help with something awkward.»

Clara took a deep breath.

«Chapter 4 of the book. I sort of convinced him to try four position out of it, he thinks it's just an experiment to check my resistance as a human being.» she explained.

He looked puzzled.

«Don't get me wrong, you're lovely, but...» he started.

«Please, I'd rather have you in this, less grumpy or awkward, more straightforward but gentle and respectful. I don't want to force you, but...» she begged, almost, getting nervous herself. She was so close... her eyes watered a little.

«Look, I will probably forget about it anyway. And you are really lovely. If this helps him... me... to break the ice or whatever, and you really want it... it will be fun.» he concluded, with a naughty smile. Clara smiled back and hugged him. Twelve frowned even more, remembering then that the alternative could have been PE, and he couldn't really be rationally jealous of himself. Could he?

«You know, it's a pity you won't remember it. Because you will find someone and... I know you won't be able to really let her know how you feel about her.»

Nine frowned, but didn't ask.

«Anyway... just tell me something, before we get back to the mad scientist there: you had your fun, with the leather jacket and all, didn't you?» she asked.

He just gave her a look and a smile, and she felt her blood rush again in her veins.

«Oh, why did you stay so little?» she sighed.

 

\---

 

Doctor number Nine, Doctor number Twelve and Clara were in a nice, warm bedroom inside the TARDIS. They had studied the book with a bit of anticipation and false confidence, and had left it in a corner. The first and the last of them were quite comfortable with each other, while the older one was trying to keep his pretence on. He wanted to apply some sort of patches to monitor Clara, anything to not admit he wanted her so badly and was prepared to give in to every kinky idea she could have. The mere thought of them trying out those position...

He was not fooling himself and Clara either. His former self, Nine, left them their privacy.

Clara cupped his face.

«I won't force you, Doctor. I just want do something fun and exciting with you, something intimate.» she murmured, smiling and encouraging. «Besides, it's not really like there is somebody else in the room, is it?»

He smiled, a bit awkwardly maybe, but he did. In the end, he just wanted her, and wanted her to be happy. She kept up the pretence for a bit, telling him that he could record her status throughout the “operations”, to reassure him more.

Nine took off his jacket and his jumper, but Clara stopped him with a look, turning her head towards him.

«I'll get to you, don't you dare move a finger.» she said.

«Control freak. I'll tell you that you get used to it, but you won't.» Twelve explained.

«I bet the fun is all there.» Nine replied.

«I really liked being you...» Twelve said, and Nine nodded in gratitude.

Clara raised an eyebrow, and started to undress Twelve. She took his red velvet jacket off him, and left it where the leather one was lying. Then, he moved to his vest and, unbuttoning it, got rid of it too.

He guided her from the first button on his collar down his shirt, and visibly shivered when she caressed his skin, on his chest and belly. She almost ripped the fabric to take it off, a wild little light in her eyes. He took courage and kissed her on her lips, tasting and playing with her tongue while trying to gain access to her back under her shirt. She didn't let him though. She took his wrists and made him struggle to move them as he wished, guiding that kiss and leaving him breathless.

«Stop distracting me now.» she said, panting.

The belt was easy to remove and his trousers too. The boots were soon forgotten and he was only in his black boxers. He thanked the Gods of Gallifrey for his choice that morning: question marks would have spoiled the mood... or not?

Then, Clara, freeing his wrists, got to Nine. She got on her tiptoes but kissed only his neck and slapped his hand that was trying to slip under her jeans. She took his trousers and boots off too, and made them stand closer to her.

«Eiffel Tower, gentlemen.» she called, as it was the name of the first position. They looked at each other, or best, they looked back at themselves, and waited further instructions.

She undressed with great patience, resolute to tease them enough to make them squirm. When she got to her bra and knickers, she stopped. She turned to Twelve and caressed his ear with her lips, feeling the shiver down his spine and his blood pumping fast, his cheek flushing.

«You get the benefit of choosing: do you want to be the one to take me?» she asked. He took a moment to decide: did he really want to look at a younger self fucking her from behind but get a blow-job from her, or having sex with her for the first time watching her performing fellatio to someone else?

«Are you sure you want to start with that?» he tried to negotiate.

«Which other position are you suggesting?» she asked. Nine got closer, as it seemed something was going on that was affecting him.

«I want to look at you in the eyes, Clara.» he whispered to her ear, his Scottish accent even stronger than usual. He was the one to feel her shiver this time, and she was so close he could also sense her nipples hardening, as her breath fastened.

«Double penetration, then.» she said, louder so that Nine could hear.

Nine did not search for his older self eyes, but let his hands slip under the knickers on her hips to take those down and then off. She let him do that, and Twelve decided to get rid of her bra too.

Clara was now naked between them, but took back control and guided Twelve to the big bed in the room. She made him lie down on his back, and took his boxers off before getting on top of him. Nine got rid of his pants too and followed her on the bed, a step behind.

Clara got down to kiss Twelve again, with a difference urge and securing his erecting cock in her hand. He let a small moan go, but did not stop kissing her and grabbed her hip firmly with one hand searched for her clit with the other. She sighed distinctively as he rubbed his fingers slightly up and down and feeling her getting wetter and wetter. She guided his cock slowly inside her, with another very audible sign of her appreciation, and stopped kissing him to look straight into his eyes. There was something alive and intense in his gaze, like a beast or a spirit ready to devour her. She started to move up and down onto him, slowly at first then a little bit faster. Nine grabbed her waist gently, to remind her he was there at all, and started to kiss her nape and shoulders. At first she wasn't really happy of that distraction, but then his caresses and the feel of another member ready to join the ride, erected and fierce against her back was so delightful and exciting she could not resist. She put an hand on Twelve's chest, not taking her eyes of his, and with the other hand grabbed Nine's cock. She leaned forward to kiss Twelve and let Nine lubricate gently her other hole between her cheeks and introducing two fingers at first. It was her first time for that after all. It took some time to adjust them but after a couple of tries, Nine penetrated her fully. She was hanging to Twelve's chest so firmly her knuckles were white, but her moans and the profanities she was expressing were too explicit to think she was in any pain. Nine fucked her from behind, and Twelve from the front. They were interlocked now. They found a rhythm together, and while Twelve was caressing her breasts, licking her nipples, trying to get her even closer almost scratching her back, Nine had an arm around her stomach, his abs against her back and his teeth sometimes biting her shoulder a bit. They got faster and faster together, they filled the room with screams, swears, moans and sighs, until the Time Lords came inside Clara and she squirted and let all her cum go in her exploding orgasm.

She leaned over Twelve while both of them slipped out of her, breathless. Nine fell beside them, but Clara stayed in Twelve's arms, trying to catch her breath again, their gaze still in each others.

When the atmosphere was filled with less panting, and Nine had gained himself again, he stood up and looked for his clothes.

«Where are you going?» Clara asked, looking at the third man in the room this time.

«It was great but... I believe you two need to get on privately.» he said, with a little smirk and wink.

Twelve, her Doctor, did not protest. He was so jealous of her he had deliberately ignored his younger self all the time, only caring about her.

Nine got out and went back to the control room: he parked the TARDIS not far from his and as soon as he had got a few miles away, he had forgotten everything.

 

«So... do you need another experiment excuse?» she asked, then, when Nine was gone.

«It wasn't an excuse, not entirely.» the Doctor replied. «if you can resist this, I am sure I won't hurt you if we do it ourselves.»

Clara raised an eyebrow.

«You dirty old fool.» she said, letting her finger loose themselves into his hair. «You just don't like kinky stuff, do you?»

«I like the idea. I'm curious, you know.» he simply replied. «But I'd rather make love with you, Clara Oswald, rather than recreational sex.»

«And how's “making love” to you then?» she asked.

He reversed their position, so that he was on top.

«This is missionary, Doctor. A classic.» she explained.

«Shut up, impossible girl.» he ordered, kissing her lips again.

Clara wanted to ask if he was already prepared for another round, but she could feel he was. Maybe it's the double heart... oh, who cared.

Now that they were alone, she could feel him more confident and prone to be free and playful. His long fingers on her breasts and nipples were setting her on fire, and when he leaned down to kiss her chest and stomach, she almost prayed for him to use his hands first, but that wasn't the case. He started to lick her inner thigh and then sucking her with no rush whatsoever. His tongue movements were so precise yet random that she could not predict anything. She sighed, first lightly than louder and louder. She grabbed his head as to keep him there but after a while and feeling herself combusting, she forced him to stop and to finish her off completely. He pulled back onto her and penetrated her again, firmly yet gently, making sure she was getting the best out of it, not just him.

They came together, their moans confusing themselves between their lips.

«Too many variables, Miss Oswald. I believe we have to do this again, many times.»

Clara wanted to curse him or slap him or tell him to shut up, but could only smile, and then laugh.

«You bet, Doctor Idiot.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> My other work on this threesome is [Ballroom Blitz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177828)


End file.
